


Shadow Blade

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [37]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Gen, Soul Stealing, Triple Drabble, cursed sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Chaz no longer uses the Shadow Blade. It whispers to him, tells him to do things.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Shadow Blade

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 68 'reaper'.

"I noticed you stopped using the Shadow Blade," said Rika.

"It's so weak when it doesn't... work first time... it's not that much use any more," said Chaz, "And its becoming a liability. Something feels very wrong with it."

"Like a curse?" Rika gasped, "I heard Rune say something about it eating souls - and I always did sort of feel uncomfortable around it - but I thought the meanie was just saying things to frighten me like he always does!"

"I can hear it whispering to me sometimes, in battle," admitted Chaz, "Not real words, but... feelings. Urges. Its always thirsty and it makes me feel the same. I feel good when I... use it properly. When I trigger whatever it is that kills things instantly. I start wanting to kill more things, start thinking about how it'll make me feel more powerful."

"It's probably good to stop using it," said Rika, "Why not get rid of it?"

"I don't want to just leave it lying around. Besides, I tried selling it back in Termi before I noticed it was... wrong... and the shopkeeper went pale, said that the runes on it looked funny, that it was bad luck and he didn't want it in his shop."

"That shopkeeper said he knows how to bind magic into metal. He might know enough to be sensitive to dark magic," said Rika, "Maybe you should show it to Raja? He's a priest. He'll know what to do."

"I... am reluctant to trust that old man with anything but I have to admit he knows his stuff when it comes to healing techniques," said Chaz, "If that's what a priest does, he must be a very good priest, when he's sober and not trying to tell jokes. Alright, I'll ask him tomorrow!"


End file.
